disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's Celebration! Express
Disney's Celebration! Express is Disneyland Montréal train parade that ran from June in 2025. This parade features 6 trains that are for Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Winnie the Pooh. Each train has two balloons depending on the host and caboose character (a total of 12 balloons in parade). The cabooses have confetti cannons that shoot out at the end of the parade. The music used in the parade is derived from Magic Kingdom at Move It! Shake It! Dance and Play It! Character Trains (Lined up in order they pass, Brackets link to balloon dressing) Minnie's Train *Color: Pink *Host character: Minnie Mouse (Party Dress) *Characters included in the cars: Cinderella and her Prince Charming, Perla and Suzy, Jaq and Gus,Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Anna and Elsa, Rapunzel and Flynn, Alice, the White Rabbit, and Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Caboose character: Dale (wearing a pink/blue party hat) Donald's Train *Color: Blue *Host character: Donald Duck (wearing a party suit and party hat) *Characters included in the cars: Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Bear, Shaker, Liverlips McGrowl, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Scrooge McDuck, and Launchpad McQuack *Caboose character: Chip (wearing a Pink/blue Party hat) Mickey's Train *Color: Red *Host character: Mickey Mouse (wearing a Party suit and a hat) *Characters included in the cars: Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, the Three Little Pigs, Pinocchio, and Jiminy Cricket, Tin Soldier and Ballerina, Bumble Boogie *Caboose character: Pluto (wearing a Paper Crown) Daisy's Train *Color: Purple *Host character: Daisy Duck (wearing a Heart Dress) *Characters included in the cars: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Clopin, Bernard and Bianca, two hippos, an ostrich, and Flik and Atta *Caboose character: Roger Rabbit (Not wearing anything) Goofy's Train *Color: Green *Host character: Goofy (wearing a Yellow party outfit and Top hat) *Characters included in the cars: King Louie, two monkeys, Woody, Jessie, Timon, Rafiki, Gadget Hackwrench, and Monterey Jack *Caboose character: Max Goof (wearing a Visor) Pooh's Train *Color: Yellow *Host character: Winnie the Pooh (wearing a Bow Tie and Party hat) *Characters included in the cars: Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Belle, Lumiere, Mary Poppins, Bert, and penguins *Caboose character: Tigger (wearing a Party hat) Show Mode The floats would stop and do a show mode on the route and most of the balloons would rotate. in the usa edition, when the parade stopped at main street, people would set off confetti cannons from the roofand they would fall all over the floats. Show Soundtrack *Roue **"Party Up!" from Move It! Shake It! Dance and Play It!/"Casey Junior" from Dumbo *Music **"Play My Music" from Camp Rock **"You've Got a Friend in Me" from Toy Story **"Best of Friends" from The Fox and the Hound *Fly Magic **"Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid **"You Can Fly" from Peter Pan **"Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty **"I See the Light" from Tangled *Laugh **"Whistle While You Work" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **"I've Got No Strings" from Pinocchio **"The Unbirthday Song" from Alice in Wonderland **"Piano Concerto No. 2 in F Major-I. Allegro" from Fantasia **"Bumble Boogie" from Melody Time *Jungle **"Circle of Life" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from The Lion King **"I Wanna Be Like You" from The Jungle Book **"Trashin' the Camp" / "Two Worlds" from Tarzan *Snow **"Let it Go" from Frozen *Princess **"So This Is Love" from Cinderella **"Beauty and the Beast" from Beauty and the Beast **"Someday My Prince Will Come" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Reprise of Play My Music *The Reprise of Party Up!/Casey Junior Category:Disneyland Montréal Park Category:Mini show Category:Disney Entertainment Category:Anniversary of Disneyland Montréal Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades